Desire
by AleheatherCanon
Summary: "There's no shame... in wanting me..." / Alejandro and Heather both desire each other, but will their stubborn ways prevent then from it? / Gwen's troubled when Trent returns to Total Drama, since she's dating Duncan. (Featuring Duncney) *NOW RATED M*
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: THIS IS RATED M AS OF NOW. Chapter 6 contains a smut seen between... You'll have to see who it's between :). There will be sex in this story from now on. So if you couldn't find it on the home page of TD, this is why!**

Chapter 1

TrentxGwen and AlejandroxHeather

~Trent~

Taking slow steps off the boat, Trent observed his surroundings. There were familiar faces, as well as just a few new ones. And when a certain pair of dark eyes shifted upwards to meet his, Trent's heart sank. It was Gwen. His first love... His _ex_. He knew that it had been a while since they broke up, and he should have been over her at that point, but he couldn't get over it. She was cuddling up to _Duncan_. He actually felt pretty bad for Courtney, seeing her looking over at Gwen and Duncan's intimate cuddling. She looked like an abandoned puppy. Her chocolate eyes couldn't stand to see the girl she thought was her friend cuddling with her ex boyfriend! It killed her inside, just like it killed Trent.

"Trent, my man!" Geoff exclaimed, patting the guy on the back. "I see you're finally back, man. So am I. You got your gee-tar so you can charm sone more ladies?" Geoff let out a little laugh as he poked Trent's chest, still grinning.

"Geoff, it's nice to see ya, buddy," Trent said, giving his friend a sincere smile. "Nah, I brought my guitar because I love playing music, and I didn't want to leave my baby behind. Besides, I don't think I'm really looking for a relationship. I'm still bummed to see Gwen and Duncan together. It's the first time I'm seeing them together as a couple."

"I bet that's harsh, dude," Geoff said, nodding. "I thought you two birdies were in love for sure, but I guess that totally adorable thing he had with Courtney wasn't really meant to last. You'll find another bird! Just wait and see. You're the Trentanator, girls would be fawning over you if they just got to know you."

"Thanks, but that's only easy for you to say," Trent said, sighing slightly. "You're in a happy, committed relationship."

Geoff bit his lip, "Yeah, I don't know man... I thought everything with Bridge was going great, too, but then I saw her goo-goo eying the new dude on World Tour. What's his name? Alejandro, I think. She was totally falling for his spell and forgetting that she has a boyfriend! I haven't talked to her about it. I don't know if I should forgive her."

"Alejandro? Isn't he that guy that all the girls were drooling over last season?" Trent asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's the one," Geoff responded, nodding his head with a sad smile.

"I don't think he's into her, Geoff," Trent said. "I'm pretty sure Alejandro has a thing for Heather... a _real_ thing. It's pretty obvious that he was just trying to seduce Bridgette so he could win the game."

"I know, man, but Bridgette fell for it!" Geoff cried. "It doesn't matter that Alejandro was trying to trick her. She still didn't stay faithful. I know Alejandro and Heather have a thing. That doesn't change what Bridge did to me."

Heather grunted and pushed herself between Geoff and Trent.

"Okay, let me get one thing straight," Heather said, grabbing the collar of Geoff's shirt. "I am_ not_ dating Alejandro. If you don't remember, I kneed his kiwis and was about to take the million until stupid Ezekiel showed up. There was no love, it was all a trick! I was tricking the tricker!"

"Whatever you say, Alejandro's girlfriend," Geoff smirked.

Heather smacked Geoff's face and walked away. The blond male adjusted his hat and brushed his cheek where he got smacked. He laughed, along with Trent.

"Hey, we may both be having relationship troubles, but that doesn't mean we can't make some good memories this season," Geoff said, grinning.

Trent nodded his head, but all he could look at was Gwen. Even if Geoff said it was okay without her, he knew it wasn't. He wasn't over Gwen, and seeing her with Duncan wasn't okay with him, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself. It pained him to see her with Duncan. And that's when he knew...

He _still_ loved Gwen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Gwen~

She couldn't believe her eyes. Trent, her ex boyfriend, was back. _Back_. He had been gone since Total Drama Action. What brought him back? The goth girl was curious. He leaned her head away from Duncan as she observed Trent. He was grinning at Geoff, with his guitar case strapped to his back. She remembered what a good musician he was. She hoped that she would get to hear the soothing sound of his soft guitar strums again, since he was back. It had been too long. She had to remind herself that she had a boyfriend, and one that she had fought long and hard battles to be with. She lost Courtney's friendship to be with Duncan, and she wasn't going to give that away because she was fawning over her ex for one second! He probably had moved on, anyways. Well, that's what she thought had happened.

"What's on your mind, babe?" Duncan asked sweetly, stroking her multi-colored hair. He touched her chin with his fingertips, and turned her head so she was facing him.

"Nothing much, I just noticed that Trent is back," Gwen told him as if it didn't matter.

Duncan raised his eyebrows, and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. He knew that there was obviously something going on in his girlfriend's mind if she cared enough to think about Trent's return. He didn't believe that Gwen was still into Trent, though. Not after all they'd been through for happiness. He had betrayed Courtney, who he thought he loved, just because some spark had been created with Gwen. He smiled and shook it off, though. He had to be a good boyfriend. But being Duncan, he let paranoia get the best of him.

"C'mon, babe," he urged, touching her chin again, "tell me what's on your mind. You thinkin' bout' Trent or something? Talk to me, Gwen!"

Gwen smiled softly and kissed Duncan's lips softly.

"Just missing an old friend," she told him calmly. "Okay, would you mind if I just went over to Trent and greeted him? I mean, it's the least I could do to resume a calm friendship with him! Our break up wasn't the easiest thing, so I went to remain friends with him, at the least. Plus, I really have missed being around him... But not as much as I _love_ being your girlfriend."

The punk guy was touched. He kissed Gwen's cheek softly before nodding his head in approval. Gwen gave him a lingered hug, and then trotted on over to Trent. She smiled widely, since she was pretty damn excited to see him because it had been rough to think about their break up for so many seasons. She hadn't been on any terms with him since the break up.

"Should I leave, or..." Geoff began, staring at the dock below him.

The goth smiled and said, "No, I'm just here to greet you guys. It's been a while, Geoff. And you too, Trent. I'd be surprised if you remembered me, since it's been so long since we've all seen each other!" She felt stupid just talking. She felt like she was embarrassing herself really badly.

Trent half-smiled and said, "Actually, Geoff and I have been hanging out throughout the years. We're still buddies."

"Oh..." she uttered out, feeling more stupid.

"And no, Gwen, I didn't forget you," Trent added, touching her shoulder lightly. "How has it been? Things going well for you?"

"Yeah, I guess," she smiled. "No million dollars, but I'm hoping that it'll change this time around."

"Nice," he said, nodding his head.

Nice. _Nice_. How the fuck could he just say nice? It was horrible! She was embarrassing herself. She used to be so comfortable around Trent. But, their break up had changed everything. She wished it hadn't. She didn't regret dating Duncan, did she? No way! Duncan was amazing. They had so much in common. He was willing to give up Courtney for her, so there was obviously something special between her and Duncan, and it was inevitable. But for the first time in a while, she felt invisible again. Just like she used to feel.

~Heather~

The dark haired female strutted her way towards Alejandro. She was upset that he was back. Why the fuck was he back? She smashed a hand on his chest and glared at him. He was startled, putting his hands up in surrender and looking at her with a worried look. He hadn't seen his former 'romance' so angry in a long while.

"Alright jerk ass, here's the deal," Heather said. "I don't want crap like the last season, so here's how it's going to go. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Got it?"

"Now, now, Heather, you don't have to be afraid of losing just because of your massive crush on me," he teased, grinning slightly.

"As if!" she yelled. "This is exactly what I mean. I don't want crap. I don't like you, and I don't want you. I can't take your 'humor'. I'm not Bridgette, and I'm not LeShawna. I'm Heather. I don't get distracted by flirty assholes like you."

"Then take on a challenge. Why are you afraid, if you don't get distracted?" Alejandro asked with a smirk. "Clearly, you are afraid of falling under my charming spell."

That was what made her want to kick his kiwis!

"Go back to hell," Heather said, ready to flip him off.

"Come on, Heather, why are you afraid of falling for me?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm not, because I would never fall for you," she said, scoffing. "You suck."

"I'm pretty sure that _you_ want to suck me," he joked. "But amor, now is just not the proper time for you to give me that blowing. Perhaps we can meet up behind the cabins for a quick job some other time." He laughed bitterly. "We know you're afraid to fall for me, amor."

She glared at him and said, "I am not afraid! It's not possible for me to fall for you, anyways."

"Oh really?" he said.

"_Really_." she challenged.

Alejandro smirked and crashed his lips against hers, pulling her in for a long kiss. And to that kiss, not surprisingly, Heather kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Heather~

She couldn't believe she was kissing him, so _obviously _kissing him back surprised her even more. He was Alejandro the jerk ass, and nothing better. He was a fucking annoying jerk that was probably using her. Her eyes opened wide, and she yanked her head back and away from Al. He grinned at her, and she just stood there, shocked. The sound of Chris's voice made her turn away. She quickly walked away from the satisfied flirter. It was so weird.

Chris babbled about the teams. He gave introductions, which Heather couldn't care less about. Her mind was too busy thinking about other things. _AKA Alejandro. _He was standing there, waiting for her to turn around. She could feel his eyes on her, so she didn't want to turn around. She watched Chris, but didn't listen to a word he was saying. Lindsay was talking to her, so she followed the dumb blonde to her cabin, assuming that she was on the same team. Normally she would be upset that she was on the same team as a bimbo, but she let it go. She was so frustrated with herself. Had Chris gotten the kiss on tape? She would be dead if he aired it.

"Are you still fawning after your reunion with your honey bunny?" Lindsay asked, giggling quietly. "I miss my Tyler, too. I totally remember him now! I can remember his adorable blond hair, and his totes cute track outfit. I hope he's here."

"Um... Alejandro? Yeah, right!" Heather yelled, glaring at Lindsay. "And by the way, Tyler has brown hair. Bimbo..."

Lindsay clearly had no clue what that word meant, so she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whoops! Well, I know that Tyler's cute, and he's a really good kisser. But don't like about Alejandro and you. I heard a lot of other contestants talking about it. You totes love him, Heather! Heather's in love, everybody!"

She furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her dark eyes, grabbing Lindsay's shirt and pulling her closer. "Fuck you. I hate him."

She let Lindsay go, and the blonde tumbled to the floor. Heather stormed to the cabin, and unpacked her things.

~Gwen~

Trent didn't care. He didn't care. He barely even said a word to her. She was glad he remembered her, but it still broke her heart that he didn't even want to talk to her. She sighed and trudged towards the cabin that Chris gave her. At least she was on the same team as Duncan. Trent wasn't her boyfriend, Duncan was. She would get to be with the guy she loved! They could work together, too. But Trent and Geoff were also on her team, making things a little bit painful. She saw Duncan walking. He grinned at her and jogged over, kissing her lips as soon as he got near her.

"Hey babe!" Duncan exclaimed. "We're on the same team... this rocks! Now I have an ally, don't I? I really was hoping we would get to be on the same team. I didn't want to crush my beautiful girlfriend."

Gwen chuckled, "Oh Duncan, you wouldn't have crushed me. I would have crushed YOU."

He grinned at her and put his arm around her and said, "I guess we will never know. Uh... did you... did you talk to Trent?"

She nodded her head slowly, feeling nervous. It's not that she thought Duncan was jealous, she just didn't want to say that Trent barely cared enough to say anything to her. If anything, Gwen _wanted_ to boast that her ex boyfriend was still interested in her. It would get Duncan on edge, and most importantly, Trent would still like her.

"Gwen..." Duncan began, touching her arm lightly. "Gwen, what happened, babe? What happened with him?"

"Nothing," Gwen said. "I greeted him, he greeted back. I said hey to Geoff, too."

"Aw yeah!" Duncan exclaimed. "I've gotta say hey to Geoff. That big guy's my buddy. So Trent said nothing else?"

"Nope, I'm just glad he remembers me," Gwen said.

"It doesn't matter if he remembers you," Duncan said, "because you have me. Why do you care so much about what Trent thinks of you? It's not like he matters. He's your ex boyfriend, not your boyfriend. Who's your boyfriend, him or me?" He cupped Gwen's cheeks.

The goth looked up her nervously, "You, of course. Duncan, I didn't say anything about wanting to get back together with Trent! You just assumed. I never said anything. It's not me, it's your paranoia!"

Gwen broke free from Duncan's grasp and stormed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Gwen~

Her mind was heavily contemplating on Duncan. Maybe it was obsessive to think that much about her love life, but she couldn't help it. She thought her relationship with the sexy punk was going strong, but now... she wasn't so sure. When she saw Trent's glistening white smile, laid back new haircut, and a reminder of his musical talents, she couldn't help but rethink the relationship she was in. Plus, every time she looked into Trent's eyes, she remembered why she fell in love with him. He was incredible. But it was as if he didn't care! He was just talking to Geoff like Gwen didn't exist. The goth sighed as she watched her ex boyfriend conversed with the surfer dude. It was only their second day back on Total Drama, and it was already getting hard for her. And she hadn't even seen the wrath of Courtney yet! She hadn't talked to Duncan since she got angry at him the previous day. She bit her lip when the punk began to walk out of his cabin. Was he going to talk to her? He started to walk over to her. Of course he was.

"Gwen, I hate it when you're mad at me, babe," Duncan said, sighing. "I missed you. You were all I thought about last night. I want things to work out between us. I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me, sweetheart! _Anything_. I can't give up on you. I just can't... I never want to give up on you. When I look at you, I remember why I don't want to give up on you."

At that moment, she found it difficult to be angry with him. She leaned in slowly and pecked his lips for a soft and short kiss. But to Duncan, it was valuable and meaningful. He smiled a small smile and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. He was hoping that the lip peck meant that things were good between them. He wasn't going to let her leave without a fight. His feelings for her were real.

"I was just upset that you didn't believe me about what Trent said," Gwen explained with a quiet sigh. "It made me feel like you didn't trust me. I wouldn't lie to you, Duncan. You know I wouldn't. And when I feel like you don't trust me, it gets frustrating. But now it's okay. I'm not mad anymore. Just please, trust me from now on?"

He nodded his head and said, "You want me to trust you? You've got it, babe! I do trust you. Truth is, you were right. I was just paranoid that you were thinking about Trent again. I'm just a paranoid guy on the inside, I guess. Maybe you should know that I'm not as tough as I seem. I have a soft side filled with worries and insecurities, but I think that's just human. But now that I think about it, I know that I trust you, and I can believe that you wouldn't betray me for Trent. We've been through so much together that I feel like I know you to be better than that." Duncan took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

For a moment, Gwen felt like she made a mistake when she was obsessing over Trent. Duncan was an amazing boyfriend. He cared about her. Trent was from so long ago! She had no chance with him again, anyways. Why risk the best guy ever just to take a chance with someone else? She pulled Duncan into an intimate hug, feeling closer to him than ever. What he said touched the goth girl. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her and hugged her back. There was no reason to want Trent back anymore.

"Duncan, that was so amazing and passionate of you to say," Gwen said, brushing her lips against his cheek. "I want to say that I'm sorry for getting all pissed at you for nothing. I was overreacting. I would be worried if you were talking to your ex, too. It's not your fault." He smiled at her.

~Alejandro~

The tall and muscular young man stepped into his cabin, where Owen and Justin were. He grinned at his fellow team mates. He was so proud of himself for kissing Heather. Not because he wanted to play her, but because she actually kissed back! It was quite a surprise to him, but he was glad he did it. It was worth it. Her lips were so soft and kissable. He ripped his shirt off in the bathroom and put on a PJ shirt before climbing towards his bed. Justin looked at the other tan guy, noticing his state of bliss.

"Something happen that made you so fucking glee?" Justin asked, getting frustrated. He knew that all the girls were big fans of Alejandro because he was a pretty boy, and it bugged Justin, because he thought that _he_ was the pretty boy of the show! He didn't want a replacement. "I've never seen you all giddy."

Alejandro let out a bitter laugh, "You barely know me, amigo."

Justin felt his chest heating up. He was getting more frustrated with Alejandro.

"What did you do?" Justin demanded.

The muscular guy grinned and finally gave in, needing to share his joy.

"I kissed Heather," Alejandro confessed, "and she kissed me back. I'm just proud. That's all."

Now Justin was mad. Alejandro got the girl, too? It wasn't okay. He would be lying if he said he never harbored a crush on Heather. It was hard not to. She was a sexy mean girl with an attitude. Did he mention that she was sexy? Justin found her incredibly attractive, but never had the balls to ask her out because she had gotten him eliminated in season one, which pissed him off to a point where he didn't know if it was a good idea to trust a bitch like her. She was known for back stabbing, after what happened with Lindsay and Beth.

"You fucker," Justin cursed at him, stomping one foot on the ground. "You think you can get any girl just because you think you're a pretty boy? Keep your shirt on, and leave Heather alone. She doesn't want to be played by you. You've hit on far too many girls in one season. LeShawna, Bridgette...? Any of this ring a bell to you, Alejandro?"

"Those were all strategic," Alejandro said. "My feelings for Heather are as pure as can be. Why are you so pissed about this? If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you've got some kind of school girl crush on her. I wouldn't be surprised, though. Every aspect of her is intriguing and perfect..."

Justin had to get to Heather's heart before Alejandro asked her out.

"Shut up," he said. "I'm gonna go talk to my buddies from the other team..." It was a lie. He was going to ask Heather out, and quickly. Then he could rub it in Alejandro's face. _I got the girl and you didn't. Take that, fucker. _He could almost taste the profane words coming out of his mouth. And he could almost see Alejandro's defeated face when he realized that Justin had won the battle, and gotten the girl. The Spanish hunk wouldn't win this time.

~Justin~

The olive skinned hottie made his way over to Heather's cabin. He knocked gently on the wooden door._ What am I supposed to say? 'Go out with me'. Too demanding. I need to win her heart, not chase it_ away. He was so frustrated. His looks were usually the key to any girl, but Heather was immune to it. Plus, he was competing with Alejandro. And he hated to admit it, but Alejandro was also attractive to the female eye. He sighed in frustration, but put on his best sexy face for Heather. It wouldn't hurt to try to use his looks, right?

But Heather didn't open the door. Lindsay did. The blonde clapped her hands in excitement and looked like she was ready to kiss him all over.

"Tyler!" Lindsay exclaimed. "You're my boyfriend! And I've totes missed you."

Justin's eyes widened, putting his hands up. Lindsay was hot, but he was here to win Heather, not the blonde. Plus, he was buddies with Tyler. He didn't want to try to get his girl, even though it was obvious that he could have Lindsay if he wanted. The dark skinned male made sure Lindsay couldn't touch him.

"No, no, Lindsay, I'm not Tyler," he said. "I'm Justin, remember me?"

"Well you're sexy, like Alejandro," Lindsay said with a giggle. "But, I still prefer my Tyler Kinz... whatever he looks like. I love him, though."

Justino raised an eyebrow, confused by how she could love Tyler if she didn't even remember what he looked like. But it didn't matter. This was Lindsay! And he wasn't here for the bimbo, he was here for nothing besides winning Heather over. He was going to fucking DESTROY Alejandro for stealing his spot as the most seductive competitor.

"Right, I'm sure Tyler would love to see you. He's in my cabin," Justin explained. "Thanks for that compliment, but I'm actually here to see Heather."

"Oh, okay! You want me to get her, right?" Lindsay asked.

He nodded his head. She skipped into the cabin and brought Heather out.

"Justin?" Heather choked out. "Uh... What do you want?"

"I want you to go out with me," he said. "You're hot, I'm hot. We would be good together, don't you think? A couple of hotties?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Gwen~

The goth girl zipped up the empty suit case and shoved it under her bed. She liked having the bottom bunk—it gave her more space to store her belongings. Her eyes flickered between the magazine and the pile of clothes under her bed. She really didn't want to organize, and reading that magazine was super tempting, but she knew better than to procrastinate. She let out a sigh and shoved the magazine under her bed. It was better to get her stuff sorted out now so she didn't have to do it later.

"Hey. I didn't know if you'd want to talk, but—"

It was Trent's voice. She remembered the sound of his smooth and deep voice. It gave her chills to hear his voice again in person. After what happened at the dock with Geoff, it wasn't that _she_ wouldn't talk to him, it was the other way around. So why did he think that she didn't want to talk to him? Clearly she had given it her best shot to spark up a conversation, but he denied the small talk and sent her away, feeling defeated. And she was over her renewal of hormonal sparks for him. She remembered the love she had for Duncan.

"Trent," she said his name firmly, stopping him mid-sentence. "What are you doing here?"

His hands were in his pockets. He approached her slowly.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to," Trent said, shrugging his shoulders. His hands were still in his pockets. "I see you're organizing your stuff. Cool... Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting like I didn't really care to talk to you on the dock. It was an ego thing, and I just didn't want Geoff to get all... you know, it's hard to explain. I'm just not the kind of guy looking for rumors and drama, especially since you're dating Duncan."

She nodded her head, slightly understanding.

"Well, you picked the wrong show to come on, then," Gwen said, letting out a bitter chuckle. "This is Total _Drama_. You know Chris. You're not going to get anything besides drama. He wouldn't let it happen. It's not good for ratings. But I get what you mean. I was just trying to see how you were doing. I know that we didn't talk much after you heard that Duncan and I started dating... and I wanted to stay friends with you, as cliché as it sounds."

He nodded his head with a grin, "Cliché, but understandable. I want to be friends, too. Gwen, I respect that you're dating Duncan now. He's a chill guy. I admit, at first, I hated the idea of you dating anyone but me, but I'm okay with it now. You deserve to be happy, and I didn't make you happy."

Gwen looked up at him, surprised.

"Trent, I never said you didn't make me happy," she said. "You were actually my light for a really, really long time. Heather was always a bitch to me, and you were kind of my escape from everything. You were so calm, and so helpful... I probably wouldn't have survived the season without you. You were my boost of confidence."

"Makes me happy to know that you benefitted from us, because I did, too. I had a great time with you," he said with a soft smile. "I should probably get going. I made plans with Geoff and Tyler today, but I just wanted to see you again and apologize. Maybe we can talk again later, because this certainly felt good to establish some sort of friendship."

"Definitely," Gwen said, nodding her head as he walked out the door.

~Justin~

The male stood there, waiting for a response. He brushed his dark black hair back, and looked at her with seductive blue eyes. Heather had no clue what to say. She was never the type to be struck by Justin's gorgeous looks. Actually, she still wasn't. In fact, she always used to make jokes about how ugly his chin was. So of course she was going to say no! She didn't want to date him.

"Who do you think you are?" Heather laughed bitterly. "Get away."

Justin's heart sank from rejection. A girl_ rejected_ him. There was actually a girl that didn't want a piece of him. She was immune to his charm. And it was horrid.

"Oh come on... Why not?" Justin asked.

"Because I'm too good for you," Heather rolled her eyes, ready to slam the door in his face.

"Wait!" Justin called, grabbing the door before she could slam it. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to say something. "Okay, so I know what's going on between Alejandro and you, and the only way he's going to leave you alone is if you get a new boyfriend. If you date me, he'll leave you alone."

But she didn't want him to leave her alone.

"No thanks," she rolled her eyes. "I kind of have something going on with someone right now..." She didn't want to mention that the 'someone' was Alejandro himself.

But Justin knew.

"It's Alejandro, isn't it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

He knew. How did Justin know? The question was being pondered through Heather's mind. No one was supposed to know. She thought that she had proved their 'relationship' as purely strategic when she kneed his kiwis for the million... Apparently it still seemed that they had a genuine relationship. Secretly, Heather was still curious for their relationship, but she could not let anybody know that!

"Get lost, Justin," Heather hissed, and slammed the door in his face.

He had gotten rejected. He couldn't believe it. Even when he went to his most desperate measures to win Heather over, he lost. Alejandro had won. Alejandro was replacing him!


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay this story is going to be changed to an M rating starting this chapter because there's a sex scene in it, and there will be more smut / sex scenes in the future. And Courtney's going to start becoming more involved in the story. Justin's also here to stay. He has a plot with Heather and Alejandro that kind of hurts their relationship. But of course, she rejected Justin. This isn't a Justher story, it's an Aleheather and Gwent story. If you don't like M rated stories, stop reading here! Oh, and Justin is also involved in Duncan and Courtney's relationship._

Chapter 6

~Duncan~

The punk teen was uneasy just watching what he was seeing. _Courtney and Justin_. Hell to the no. It was just so wrong. Justin was a jerk, he used his looks to get whatever he wanted, he was almost like Alejandro. But at least Alejandro found a girl that he purely liked... Duncan didn't know why he was so frustrated. He patched everything up with Gwen, and they had a happy relationship. But he thought about his relationship. It wasn't a happy one anymore. He couldn't believe that Gwen had been so mood swingy. He loved when a girl got angry and played hard to get, that's actually how he fell for Courtney. But it was getting irritating. He knew that Gwen was having second thoughts on their relationship, and probably was thinking about fucking Trent all the time. Trent was literally perfect. He was smooth, played guitar, and he had Gwen wrapped around his finger. Duncan knew he was no match for Trent.

But the sight in front of his eyes bugged him to a new extent. Courtney, his Courtney, hugging Justin the Jerk! She looked so adorable with her smile, but it still made him mad that she was with Justin. He stormed his way over to her, not thinking about what he was doing. He didn't realize that it would corner him into confessing his feelings. He didn't realize that he wasn't supposed to care if Courtney flirted with other guys. He didn't realize that he wasn't supposed to have feelings for anyone but Gwen!

"Hey playboy, back the fuck up," Duncan said, clenching a fist. "I don't want you touching her anymore, you ass."

Both of their heads popped upwards, breaking their embrace. Justin rolled his eyes, knowing that he was her ex boyfriend. Courtney was definitely confused to why Duncan even gave a fuck if she hugged some other guy. Last time she checked, he was embracing Gwen. The muscular male brought his arms away from Courtney, and he stood tall over the punk. Duncan didn't realize how tall and muscular Justin was until now... And he felt defeated.

"Excuse me?" Justin raised an eyebrow. "I heard some pretty nasty words in your vocabulary there, punk. I don't know who you think you are, but you're not her boyfriend, do I don't see why you would even care."

"Yeah, but I know you play every girl you see," Duncan said, poking a finger into Justin's chest. "And I care about Courtney, so I don't want you doing your funny business on her."

"I'm not the one desiring to hurt her," Justin said, rolling his eyes. "You're the one that fucking broke her heart to be with some goth girl that probably a wants to fuck Trent right now!"

It surprised Duncan how true that was. But he still hated Justin.

"That was a mistake!" Duncan cried, causing Courtney to gasp.

~Gwen~

The goth girl's heart sank when she heard her boyfriend say those words. She dropped the cake she had made to apologize for giving him the cold shoulder. She made it because she felt horrible for taking her boyfriend for granted, but she understood why. He was a dirty piece of shit. He just confessed that he regretted breaking up with Courtney and dating her. Gwen's heart was breaking more than ever. The pain had never been so bad.

"I... I..." she sobbed, wanting to run up to the punk and smack him silly, but she was better than that. She let the cake sit there on the grass, and she ran to the only place she knew she would feel welcome in.

_Trent's cabin._

~Heather~

She felt uneasy since Justin asked her out. She needed to see Alejandro. She had to talk to him, and settle what they had. She was tired of pretending. She couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer, as lame as that sounded... She sighed as she shut the door of her cabin. The cool night air blew her dark hair. Her body shivered as she slowly found herself going to Alejandro's cabin. The door was half open, so she let herself in. There was no one there except Alejandro, who was reading some book while he sat in bed wearing no shirt. She saw his discarded PJ shirt lying on the floor by his bags.

For some reason, she found her eyes drawn to his shirtless body. He looked up at her, trying to ignore his embarrassment of having Heather walk in on him half naked. Her legs looked lengthier than usual in her short pajama shorts. His eyes gazed up and met her grey eyes.

"Heather," he said her name in a question way, "what are you doing here?"

Her throat felt choked up, but she managed to say, "I... need to talk to you."

"Okay," he said softly. "What?"

Her teeth were biting into her tongue, preventing her from speaking. She moved closer to his bed.

"Can we go outside?" Heather asked. "Somewhere private, please."

She was expecting some dirty joke about being alone, but she got nothing. He simply nodded his head and got up from his bed. She analyzed his bull necklace, which hung down. She gazed at his chest for one more second before following him out of his cabin. They walked for a while until they were outside behind some bushes. It was a place that nobody would find them.

"So..." he began, trying to break the awkward feeling. "What's so urgent, Heather?"

"I want to—" she began, but stopped herself.

"You want to what, mi amor?" Alejandro smirked, pulling her closer. "You want to do this?" He pressed his lips against hers for a soft but heated kiss. Her lips were barely touching his, but she wished they were pressing against his even harder. She ran a hand down his bare chest as she fulfilled her wish and kissed him harder. When she pulled back, she felt his heavy gaze on her. She swallowed hard, blushed, and looked to the ground. He slightly smirked and said, "There's no shame... in wanting me..."

She was about to yell and call him arrogant again, but he pressed his lips against hers again. Instead, her hands found the hem of his shorts, and threw them right off his body. He pulled her shirt over her head, and gave her breasts, which were covered in her bra, a light squeeze. Heather was climbing on top of him, her hands placed firmly on the ground. As her lips inched towards his face, Alejandro slid her short shorts off her ass. He twisted the hem of her panties, licking his lips. He flipped them so he was on top of her instead. She liked letting someone else take control of her for a change. It felt good. She got to sit back and moan while he used his snake tongue to roam around her exposed skin. He squeezed her breasts again, drawing another moan from her mouth.

"Alejandro, d—" she began.

"Silence, mi amor," Alejandro whispered, kissing her lightly.

He unhooked her bra, and pushed it off of her chest. He gazed at her newly exposed breasts, and kissed them gently. Her hands ran down his chiseled chest as he dragged her panties down her lengthy legs. The only barrier left between them was Alejandro's boxers. Wanting her so terribly, he yanked his boxers right off, exposing his large member. He found her entrance, and pushed right in. A heavy gasp escaped her mouth, but all he did was grin.

He began to ride her slowly, kneading one of her breasts with his right hand, while the other was placed firmly on the grass. Heather's hand slid down his bare back, her nails digging into his skin.

After going at it for quite a while, she practically exploded, which pleased Alejandro very much. He kissed her lips passionately as they finished their releases off. She rested against his chest, his arms wrapped around her naked body. She could feel it whenever he breathed, since she was lying right on top of him. She was nuzzling her head into his chest, her lips slightly touching his chest.

At that moment, she could tell that whatever this was... it was very real.


End file.
